1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to exercise devices. More particularly, it relates to an exercise device having a large, deflatable, spherical exercise ball mounted for rotation to a frame. When the ball is deflated, the frame can be folded and stored in a low profile space such as under a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,517 to the present inventor discloses an exercise device that includes a large spherical exercise ball mounted for rotation above a support surface such as a floor. The device performs its intended function, but it takes up sufficient space when not in use to prevent it from being stored in a low profile space such as under a bed.
A device like the known device but capable of being stored in a small area when not in use is desirable.
More particularly, it would be advantageous if the spherical ball of the known device could be deflated and if the frame to which the ball is mounted could be folded into a low profile.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified needs could be fulfilled.